Roses
by Tonbo
Summary: Just a little something I thought up. AnthyUtena


Hey. It's been a long time since I wrote something. Actually I thought I would never write again. I have had serious writer's block. I mean I could not think of everything. Okay so that's actually a lie. I have thought of some things, but lost them before I could write it down. Anyway please review this is only my second story.  
  
Roses  
  
It was late. I don't know how late, maybe around eleven-thirty to midnight. I remember the moon was full and gave off an unearthly glow. It was in the middle of a forest, whose trees gave comfort and shelter to the howling wind. The sky was a deep shade of black, not just any kind of black more like ebony. There was a smooth almost circular valley, which I stood on top of a rock looking towards the north. I'm not talking about just any kind of rock this rock looked like something from the Lion King. As I stood on it I felt majestic and power radiated through my form. There was a pond in the middle of this valley its water looked crisp and cool to the touch. I wondered how it would feel against my bare skin if I went for a cool refreshing dip into it. It didn't matter, for something magical radiated from were I stood on top of my rock. Something that I was supposed to be here for.  
  
Around this pond grew many different colors of roses. I don't just mean red and white; I mean all the colors of the rainbow. But the only one that really caught my eye was the purple rosebush, the rose of royalty. It stood regally, demanding the attention of everyone who looked upon it. There was one particular purple rose I used to look upon all the time. It was such a deep shade of purple it almost looked black and it was always wrapped in a bunch of thorns almost as if it were caged, not allowed to escape. And as I looked upon the rose, it shriveled up and died, and the next night the same thing happened. It came back alive then it shriveled up died, it happened on and on it seemed to have done this for all eternity. But that night as I sat upon my rock it did not die, it thrived on almost like it wanted to break free from its torment and its cage.  
  
As I sat there I realized that the pond was not still nor calm anymore it was blowing raging waves from the middle outwards almost something was rising. You have no idea how right I was. I was right something was raising from the eternal depths of the pond something till this day I still cannot find a name to. It could have been an angel banished from the golden kingdom of God or just a majestic creature of our race that was cursed to be lost forever, but here I was standing on top of my rock and I watched this beautiful creature rise into the plain, domestic world of earth.  
  
Her hair was the color of the entrapped rose and her chocolate skinned body was barely clad with the ripped red dress she wore. Her eyes were the color of an emerald green. Like the rose on which her hair resembles she is also trapped in a cage, a cage of black roses that radiated the foulest evil. I wanted to help her, to save her, but my appearance was not needed. From the west a figure ran towards the imprisoned goddess. I could not disfigure the gender of the new arrival. The person's hair was short and the body was slightly muscular but the appearance seemed to have a feminine touch. As I said before I could not see the figure distinctively, it could have been a she or a he. Anyways the new person rushed towards the cage a hacked and sawed away the black roses with a steel long sword. It didn't matter how much the figure attacked the cage the roses kept growing back. Daylight was nearly upon the figure, goddess, and I and the figure was long done with breaking the cage all the figure did was weep openly its fist banging on the cage violently, the thorns opening wounds which despair had brought upon. The goddess stood and stared at her would be savior and as if recognizing the figure she cried. She cried a fountain of tears and each drop landed on a black rose. Now here is the miraculous part the black rose burst into petals and fell away from the cage. As the hour rolled on black rose petals floated into the wind until none were left. The dawn had broken and the two figures embraced each other, then they started to fade away. Fade away I guess to a world full of love, lust, peace and – roses. Yes, don't forget the roses. 


End file.
